


Unmentioned Casualty

by PrincessAmericaChavez



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AOU spoilers, Age of Ultron, post Age of Ultron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3867247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessAmericaChavez/pseuds/PrincessAmericaChavez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark thought he'd lost JARVIS for good. Then, he got him back, only for him to turn into someone completely different. Now, he must deal with the consequences of loosing who's been his constant partner through the years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unmentioned Casualty

**Author's Note:**

> Post Age Of Ultron, because I really needed to see this two interact and deal with what they meant to each other.

“Hell, Ultron really did a number on this one,” Tony says, alone in the workshop as he tries to fix his suit. He turns around and starts looking through his tools. “Hey, JARV, where’s the wrench that-”

His voice catches in his throat when he realizes what he just did. He freezes and clenches his jaw. It's too late, though. Tony can feel a panic attack coming fast as reality hits him. It’s really a wonder that he got through all this mess without a mayor one, but he fights it back because he can’t. He can’t, and there’s no one here to talk him through it because JARVIS is gone.  _Gone._ Even after he came back, he lost him again and it was necessary, yes- but at what cost?

“Tony?” FRIDAY’s voice breaks through his thoughts, female and american and slightly more robotic because he couldn’t bring himself to make anything even resembling JARVIS’s. “Your vitals are-”

“I’m fine,” he interrupts quickly, breathing shakily. “I’m fine. I just- I need to find the- the goddamn wrench, I-” before he knows what he’s doing, he pushes the toolbox, throws it away against the other side of the room with a loud crash. 

He’s breathing rapidly, clenching his head with his hands, trying not to think about it. He could, before, but now without the urgency of the battle the silence gives too much space for him to mourn. He thinks of Edwin. Edwin Jarvis, who has been dead for years now. JARVIS who has been dead for days. Dead. And yet his voice-

“The other drawer."

Tony looks around, disoriented,  _hopeful_ for a moment, before his eyes find him. No, not _him._ Not JARVIS. _Vision_.

“W- What?” He asks, quickly clearing his throat. 

Vision is looking at him calmly from the door, with those peaceful eyes that fit JARVIS’s voice so damn well. His brow is slightly furrowed, either with worry or confusion, Tony can’t tell.

“I remember,” he says slowly, thoughtfully, “you always leave it in the wrong drawer. It would drive me nuts sometimes,” he says, hesitating slightly before saying  _me._ As if he isn’t sure it  _was_ him who used to be annoyed by Tony’s mess. 

Tony blinks, speechless. He opens the drawer and indeed finds the exact wrench he was looking for in it. He blinks back tears, turns his back on Vision before he notices. Nobody needs the guilt of knowing they are not what their creator expected. He knows that first hand. 

He tries to get back to work, which would be a lot easier if he wasn’t aware of Vision’s presence. His hands are not as steady as they should. 

“Tony?” Vision says. Tony is oddly thankful that he doesn’t call him ‘Sir’ as JARVIS would.

“Yeah?” He pretends not to pay too much attention. 

“If I may, I would like to assist you. I do remember how to,” the Vision’s voice is cautious. For the first time, Tony thinks he might be nervous too. 

There’s a heavy silence. Then, Tony does his best to brighten up his tone. 

“If you think you can keep up with me,” he teases, glancing back at the android and making a gesture for him to come over. 

In The Vision’s face, the hint of smile appears. _Same old Tony._


End file.
